Hrabia Sandorf/III/4
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV. W okolicach Malty. Tymczasem stan zdrowia Piotra Batorego polepszał się z dniem każdym, a wkrótce rana zagoiła się tak szczęśliwie, że wyzdrowienie można było nazwać zupełnem. Ale cierpienia moralne nie ustawały i nie kończyły się z cierpieniami fizycznem... Młodzieniec myślał zawsze o nieszczęśliwej matce i Sawie, uważając ją za straconą dla siebie. Niepodobieństwem było pozostawić staruszkę pod strasznym ciosem pozornej śmierci syna. Doktor Antekritt postanowił panią Batory uwiadomić ostróżnie o wszystkiem i przewieźć ją także na wyspę Antekrittę. W tym celu agent doktora, zostawiony w Raguzie, miał rozkaz czuwania nad wypadkami w domu przy ulicy Marinella aż do czasu zupełnego wyleczenia Piotra, które niebawem nastąpić musiało. Piotr nie mówił nigdy z doktorem o Sawie. Jednak, czyż mógł o niej zapomnieć, choć myślał, że jest już żoną Sarkaniego? Czyż zdołałby przestać ją kochać, pomimo że była córką Silasa Toronthala. Nigdy! Bo zresztą Sawa nie mogła być odpowiedzialną za zdrowie ojca.. A przecież ta zbrodnia stała się przyczyną śmierci Stefana Batorego! Wszystko to razem spowodowało w zranionem sercu młodzieńca straszną wewnętrzną walkę, a szczegółowe jej odcienie Piotr sam nie byłby w możności określić. Doktór rozumiał i odczuwał to wszystko. To też, ażeby odwrócić umysł cierpiącego od tych bolesnych rozpamiętywań, przypominał mu zawsze obowiązek spełnienia sprawiedliwego czynu, w którym powinien był wziąść udział. Należało przecież zdrajców ukarać. Wprawdzie dotychczas doktór sam nie umiałby powiedzieć, w jaki stanie się to sposób, ale był pewny, że przy środkach, któremi dziś rozporządzał, osiągnie to, co zamierzał. — Tysiąc dróg, a jeden cel — powtarzał doktór, gdy mówił o swoich projektach. W ciągu ostatnich dni rekonwalescencyi, Piotr zwiedzał wyspę, częścią pieszo, a częścią w powozie. I w rzeczy samej, któżby nie został oczarowany obecnem urządzeniem tej małej kolonii, pozostającej pod kierownictwem doktora Antekritta. Przedewszystkiem z nadzwyczajną gorliwością wykończano fortyfikacye, mające zabezpieczyć od wielkich napadów małe, u stóp wzgórza zabudowane miasteczko z portem, jakoteż całą wyspę. Gdy roboty te zostaną uskutecznione, będą mogły baterye zaopatrzone bronią wielkiego kalibru uniemożliwić krzyżowym ogniem zbliżenia się nieprzyjacielskich okrętów. W tym systemie obrony najważniejszym czynnikiem była elektryczność, za pomocą której mogły być zapalone torpedy, broniące przystępu do kanału, jakoteż rozmaite bronie palne, stósownie do tego nowego sposobu wynalezione. Doktór umiał wyzyskać owe prawdziwie cudowne pomysły i wynalazki, do których przyszłość należy. W jednem miejscu znajdował się punkt centralny, przeznaczony wyłącznie dla motorów, działających za pomocą pary i odpowiednich kotłów; tam można było zobaczyć dwadzieścia maszyn dynamometrycznych najnowszego, udoskonalonego systemu. Tu w specyalnych zbiornikach wytwarzały się prądy elektryczne, które zasilały wszystkie narzędzia i maszyny użyte do oświetlania miasta, przyrządów telegraficznych i telefonowych, do wodociągów, jakoteż do celów komunikacyjnych za pomocą kolei żelaznej, przecinającej w rozmaitych kierunkach całą wyspę. Słowem, doktór przejęty poważnemi studyami całego życia urzeczywistnił u siebie dążności nowożytnej wiedzy, umiejętnem zastosówaniem coraz ważniejszych wynalazków. Jak nam wiadomo, użył nawet sił elektrycznych jako motorów do poruszania swoich niektórych okrętów. Ponieważ do wytworzenia elektryczności węgiel ziemny był ciągle potrzebnym, przeto utrzymywano ogromny z węglem magazyn, który nieustannie zasilał jeden wielki okręt, dostarczający potrzebny materyał z Anglii. Port, w którego głębi wznosiło się miasteczko amfiteatralnie, był już z natury użytecznym, ale ulepszyły go olbrzymie roboty; dwie długie groble, portowa tama, ochronny przekop, zupełnie go ubezpieczały. Z tego powodu żadne burze nie mogły być groźne dla flotylli, która składała się z „Savareny”, z parowca zwanego „Ferrato” i trzech „Elektryków” w rodzaju pancerników, mogących się wielce przyczynić do obrony wyspy. W ten sposób, przez rozumne zarządzenie doktora, posiadłość jego z dniem każdym stawała się nieprzystępniejszą. Afrykańscy korsarze wiedzieli o tem dobrze, lecz jedynym ich pragnieniem było posiąść wyspę, gdyż opanowanie tego środkowego punktu korzystnem się przedstawiało naczelnikowi sekty Semsima, Sidi-Machomet El-Mahedi. Jednak znając trudności podobnego przedsięwzięcia, niebezpieczny wróg wyczekiwał odpowiedniej chwili do działania z ową cierpliwością, właściwą tylko szczepom arabskim. Doktór domyślił się wszystkiego i spieszył z wykończeniem robót fortyfikacyjnych. Ażeby złamać potęgę nieprzyjaciela, należało użyć niszczących i morderczych narzędzi, których jeszcze Senusici nie znali. Zresztą od lat osiemnastu wyspiarze postarali się o milicyą, uzbrojoną w broń najnowszych systemów, a nawet o dzielną artyleryą. Ta siła zbrojna składała się z sześciuset ludzi. Większa część osadników zamieszkiwała małą mieścinę, której dano siedmiogrodzką nazwę Artenah. Miejscowość ta przedstawiała się nader uroczo, chociaż nie liczyła więcej jak kilkaset domów rozmaitych stylów, fantastycznie rozrzuconych wśród bujnej zieloni. Pomiędzy kolonistami panowała niezamącona zgoda, jaką tylko dać może wolność i niezawisłość. Doktór Antekritt mieszkał w domu, który zwano pałacem, bo w nim rezydował, nie naczelnik wprawdzie, ale pierwszy z kolonistów. Wspaniały ten gmach należał niewątpliwie do rzędu najpiękniejszych budynków maurytańskich; pełen najwybredniejszych ozdób, tworzących razem jedną, prawdziwie artystyczną całość, zręcznie ułożoną przez sławnych mistrzów arabskich prowincyj. Zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne urządzenie pałacu, jak zresztą wszystko na tej prawdziwie cudownej wyspie mogło tylko zachwycać, czarować i budzić podziwienie. Po nad miasteczkiem Artenah leżącem nieco w głębi wybrzeży, wznosiła się wspaniała dzwonnica małego kościółka z białego i czarnego marmuru, który nadaje się tak dobrze do rzeźby i architektury. Na sąsiednich wzgórzach, za miastem, widać było inne jeszcze mieszkania, pałacyki i wille. Nieco na ustroniu wznosił się w najkorzystniejszem miejscu mały szpital, w którym doktór, jedyny medyk w kolonii, udzielał rad swoim chorym. Dalej, wzdłuż ciągnących się do morza wzgórz, bieliły się jeszcze piękne kąpielowe domki, pomiędzy któremi wyróżniało się jedno zabudowanie w kształcie baszty. Dom ten zwano willą Pescade i Matifon. Tu mieszkali dwaj nierozdzielni przyjaciele, używając wszelkich przyjemności, jakie dać może dobrobyt. Nigdy nie marzyli nawet o szczęściu, które dla nich zabłysło. — Jak nam tu dobrze! — mawiał Przylądek Matifon. — Aż nadto dobrze — odpowiedział Cypel Pescade — bo nieodpowiednio naszemu wychowaniu. Widzisz, Przylądku Matifon, ażeby tak żyć, jak my żyjemy, trzeba nam się było kształcić, chodzić do szkoły, złożyć dowody wiedzy!... — Przecie ty jesteś mądry, Cypla Pescade! — twierdził Przylądek Matifon. I w rzeczy samej w porównaniu z Herkulesem, mały Pescade był uczony. Ale poczciwy ten chłopak czuł dobrze, że wiele brakowało mu wiadomości, choć stósunkowo nie był wcale ograniczonym przy wrodzonej ciekawości i przebiegłości. To też Cypel Pescade całe dnie spędzał w bibliotece miasta Artenah, starając się zapoznać z dziełami wyborowemi, podczas gdy Przylądek Matifon, z upoważnienia doktora, gromadził piasek i burzył skały nad brzegiem morza, aby stworzyć odpowiednią do rybołóstwa zatokę. Zresztą Piotr Batory zachęcał Cypla Pescade do umysłowej pracy, widząc w nim niepospolite zdolności, był nawet nauczycielem małego akrobaty, który robił wielkie postępy. Inny też powód niemało się przyczynił, że Piotr przywiązał się do Cypla Pescade; nikt lepiej od niego nie znał przeszłości młodzieńca. On to bowiem czuwał nad wypadkami, dotyczącemi rodziny młodego inżyniera, przy której to sposobności widział mdlejącą Sawę... Piotr tylko z poczciwym akrobatą mógł rozmawiać o niej, gdy serce przepełniały wzburzone uczucia. Tymczasem zbliżała się chwila, w której doktór miał spełnić czyn sprawiedliwy, to jest nagrodzić uczciwych, a ukarać zdrajców. Czego Antekritt nie mógł uczynić dla Andrzeja Ferrato, zmarłego w wiezieniu w kilka miesięcy po ogłoszeniu wyroku, to pragnął zrobić dla jego dzieci. Na nieszczęście, pomimo wszelkich zabiegów i starań agentów doktora, nie można się było dowiedzieć, co się stało z Luigim i jego siostrą. Po śmierci ojca sieroty opuściły Rovigno, a nawet Istryę, skazując się dobrowolnie na powtórne wygnanie, nikt nie wiedział, dokąd się udały. Doktorowi sprawiało to wielką przykrość, nie tracił jednak nadziei odnalezienia dzieci człowieka, który poświecił się dla niego, ale polecił gorliwiej zająć się poszukiwaniem. Piotr pragnął jak najgoręcej przybycia pani Batory na wyspę Antekrittę, lecz doktór chcąc wyzyskać należycie mniemaną śmierć młodego inżyniera, zalecał mu cierpliwość w działaniu. Zresztą przedewszystkiem czekał zupełnego wyzdrowieniu Piotra, ażeby mógł z nim odbyć podróż większą, a powtóre, wiedząc, że ślub Sarkaniego z Sawą był odłożony skutkiem śmierci pani Toronthal, postanowił wstrzymać się z dalszem działaniem aż do chwili, w której zamierzone małżeństwo stanie się faktem dokonanym. Doktór nie wiedział też nic o Karpenie, który opuściwszy Rovigno, znikł również bez śladu. Można sobie łatwo wyobrazić, jakiego wrażenia doznał doktór Antekritt, gdy dnia 20 sierpnia otrzymał od swego agenta z Raguzy depeszę, donoszącą mu o nagłem zniknięciu nietylko Toronthala, Sawy i Sarkaniego, ale też pani Batory i Borika. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Zawezwał natychmiast do siebie Piotra i opowiedział mu wszystko, co zaszło. Dla młodzieńca był to cios nader bolesny. Stracił nadzieje ujrzeniu matki, podczas gdy widział Sawę w rękach Sarkaniego... — Jedziemy jutro — rzekł wreszcie doktór. — Dla czego nie dziś? — zawołał Piotr. — Ale gdzie szukać matki?... gdzie?... I nie skończył, gdyż doktor Antekritt przerwał mu temi słowami: — Zdaje mi się, że jest pewien związek pomiędzy temi dwoma faktami! Silas Toronthal i Sarkany są przyczyną zniknięcia pani Batory... Zresztą dowiemy się!... Ale przedewszystkiem trzeba odszukać tych dwóch nędzników!... — Czy ich tylko znajdziemy?... — Może... w Sycylii! Doktór przypomniał sobie rozmowę Sarkaniego z Namirą, podsłuchaną w bazarze Czarnogórców. Tam dowiedział się, że Zirone (dobrze zapamiętał to nazwisko, pierwszy raz usłyszane w więzieniu) organizował bandę rozbójników w okolicach Catanii. Była to wprawdzie niepewna wskazówka, ale w braku lepszej i ta mogła posłużyć do odszukania Sarkaniego i Toronthala. Wyprawa została natychmiast postanowioną. Cypel Pescade i Przylądek Matifon zostali uwiadomieni, że mają towarzyszyć doktorowi. Pierwszemu z nich powiedziano przy tej sposobności, kim byli Silas Toronthal, Sarkany i Karpena. — Trzech rzezimieszków! — rzekł. — Domyślałem się tego!... A potem zwróciwszy się do Przylądka Matifon, dodał: — Wkrótce wystąpisz na scenę! — Doprawdy?... — Tak, tak, tylko trochę poczekaj! Tego samego wieczora wybierano się w podróż. „Ferrato” stał zawsze gotowy puścić się na pełne morze; zapasów żywności i amunicyi nie brakowało, kompasy były wyregulowane, o godzinie ósmej wieczorem miano wypłynąć z portu. Z głębi wielkiej Syrty do przylądka Portio di Palo południowej Sycylii, liczą dziewięćset pięćdziesiąt mil. Szybki parowiec, który z łatwością robił osiemnaście mil na godzinę, mógł w jednym dniu przebyć tę przestrzeń. Był to statek o sile 1500 koni zbudowany we Francyi w warsztatach nad Loarą. Kotły, sporządzone podług systemu Bellevill’a, systemu, w którym rury napełnione są wodą nie płomieniem, posiadały tę własność, że zużywając stosunkowo bardzo mało węgla, rozwijały z łatwością siłę pary do czternastu, a nawet do piętnastu kilogramów bez najmniejszego niebezpieczeństwa pęknięcia rezerwoaru. „Ferrato” był zaopatrzony z wielką starannością we wszystkie sprzęty, zapewniające wygodę podróżnym. Miał na swoim pokładzie cztery odtylcowe działa, dwie rewolwerowe armatki systemu Hotchkissa, dwie mitralezy Gatlings’a i długie działo, które niosło celnie na odległość sześciu kilometrów szpiczastą kulę o trzynasto-centymetrowej średnicy. Załoga parowcowa składała się z trzydziestu marynarzy, dwóch kucharzy i trzech pachołków, pełniących służbę w kuchni i pokojach, z jednego maszynisty, dwóch mechaników, czterech palaczy i dwóch magazynierów, słowem, z czterech oficerów i 44-ech ludzi. Kapitanem okrętu był stary marynarz, nazwiskiem Koestrik, rodem z Dallmacyi. W ciągu pierwszych godzin wypłynięcia z zatoki Sidry odbywało się w dość dobrych warunkach. Aczkolwiek chłodny północno-zachodni wiatr, tył przeciwny żegludze, kapitan kazał rozwinąć dość znaczną szybkość, ale nie mógł zużytkować żagli. Noc przeszła bez wypadków. Piotr i doktór, którzy zajmowali dwie kajuty przyległe, jakoteż Cypel Pescade i Przylądek Matifon w swej izdebce mogli spać spokojni, ale w rzeczy samej, o ile dwaj nierozdzielni przyjaciele na brak snu uskarżać się nie mieli prawa, o tyle Antekritt i Batory pod wrażeniem niepokoju bezsennością byli dręczeni. Nazajutrz, gdy podróżni wyszli na pokład, zrobiono już więcej jak sto dwadzieścia mil w przeciągu dwunastu godzin. Do tego wiatr się nie zmienił. Słońce wschodziło na widnokręgu, zapowiadającym burzę, a w ciężkiej i parnej atmosferze czuć się dawała walka żywiołów niebawem rozpocząć się mająca. Tymczasem „Ferrato”, na rozkaz doktora płynął z największą szybkością, prując i rozsuwając spienione bałwany. Przezorność sama nakazywała pospieszać. Nawet kapitan Koestrik, po rozmowie z doktorem, zapytywał sam siebie, czy nie lepiejby było zbliżyć się, do Malty, którą spostrzeżono około ósmej godziny wieczorem. I w rzeczy samej stan atmosferyczny stawał się coraz groźniejszy. Pomimo jednostajnego wiatru, który z zachodem słońca ochładzał powietrze, czarne chmury gromadziły się na północnej nieba stronie, zasuwając zwolna cały horyzont. Powierzchnia warstwa wód, napozór spokojnego morza stała się ciemną, bez żadnego połysku. Długie zagony z pienistemi, grzbietami, czarne u spodu jak atrament, poczęły się podnosić coraz wyżej. Już nawet kilka niemych błyskawic ukazało się pośrut elektrycznych chmur, których górne brzegi zaokrąglały się w kształcie muszli o ciężkich zarysach. Równocześnie fala zaczęła wzdymać się i rosnąć, parta gwałtownym prądem wewnętrznym, jak gdyby stało się to skutkiem walki nagle powstałej pomiędzy wiatrem zachodnim a wiatrem wschodnim, który poruszywszy wszystkiemi żywiołami targał i wykręcał rozwinięte żagle. Około szóstej godziny wieczorem straszliwe ciemności zapanowały pod tem sklepieniem gęstych chmur, zapełniających całe przestworze. Posępny zmrok rozdzierały tylko coraz częstsze i gwałtowniejsze błyskawice, po których szły grzmoty i pioruny. — Zwinąć żagle! — rzekł doktór do kapitana. — Zapewne, panie doktorze — odparł kapitan Koestrik. — Na morzu Śródziemnem często są takie chwile!... Wiatr zachodni walczy do upadłego z wiatrem wschodnim... Obawiam się, że z burzą ostatni zostanie zwyciężonym... Po tamtej Gozzo albo Malty, spotkamy bardzo niebezpieczne morze... Nie radziłbym więc zbliżać się do Lavalety, lecz szukać schronienia pod wschodniemi wybrzeżami jednej lub drugiej wyspy. — Zrobić co trzeba — odparł doktór. Okręt znajdował się właśnie w zachodniej stronie Malty, odległej o mil trzydzieści. Na wyspie Gozzo, położonej nieco w kierunku północno-wschodnim od Malty, od której oddzieloną jest tylko dwoma wązkiemi kanałami stworzonemi przez małą, prawie w środku leżącą wysepką, znajduje się jedna z najsłynniejszych latarni morskich, ze światłem dającem się widzieć z dwudziestosiedmiomilowej odległości. Pomimo przeszkód, jakie nastręczała burza, „Ferrto” powinien był przed godziną zbliżyć się już o tyle do wyspy, iżby światło latarni morskiej z pokładu okrętu pod innemi warunkami spostrzeżone być mogło. Kapitan Koestrik kazał płynąć wolniej, ażeby uniknąć wypadku skutkiem nagłe go zbliżenia się do wyspy, w pobliżu której chciał szukać na kilka godzin schronienia przed gwałtowną burzą, hulającą z całą zapamiętałością na pełnem morza. Jednakże po upłynionej godzinie nie spostrzeżono jeszcze świata latarni. Pomimo wielkiej wysokości nadbrzeżnych skał wyspy, nie można też było dojrzeć ani śladu ziemi. Burza stawała się natenczas jeszcze groźniejszą. Wielkimi kroplami padał deszcz ciepły. Kłęby zgęszczonej pary zakrywające horyzont, porozrywane rozszalałym wichrem, gnały w przestworzu z niesłychaną szybkością. Pomiędzy przerwanemi chmurami na chwilę zabłysła niekiedy gwiazdka, ale znikła natychmiast, jakby wystraszona widokiem pełnym grozy. Potrójne błyskawice, oświecające z trzech stron piętrzące się bałwany morskie, oblewały niekiedy cały parowiec, podczas gdy grzmoty nie ustawały uzupełniać tego strasznego widoku srożącej się burzy. Dotychczas położenie było niemiłe, obecnie poczynało być nader krytyczne. Kapitan Koestrik, wiedząc, że nie może być dalej jak dwadzieścia mil od wybrzeży, nie chciał zbyt szybko zbliżać się do wyspy. Mógł nawet obawiać się, że wyniosłości gór nie dozwalały spostrzedz światła latarni morskiej. W podobnym wypadku byłby już i tak niedaleko ziemi, a zbliżenie się do sterczących skał, które znajdują się w pobliżu tych wybrzeży, mogło być zgubnem. Około wpół do dziesiątej godziny wieczorem kapitan postanowił z największą oględnością posuwać się naprzód. Nie mogąc zatrzymać się w miejscu, zwolnił obrót koła maszyny do jak najumiarkowańszego ruchu, który był niezbędny, ażeby statek mógł ulegać wpływom steru, a opierał się prądowi fali. W takich warunkach, gdyby nawet potrącił o skały, statek uległby wprawdzie wstrząśnieniu, ale nie rozbiciu. Tak minęły trzy godziny. Było już około północy. Stan rzeczy pogorszył się jeszcze. Nagle, jak się to często zdarza, walka przeciwnych wiatrów ustała. Natomiast powiew wiatru od lądu, który trwał dzień cały, zamienił się w straszliwy huragan. Jego gwałtowność krępowana przez kilka godzin przeciwnymi wiatami wybuchała obecnie pośród błyskawic i gromów. — Światło! na prawo! — zawołał jeden z majtków — baczność na przedzie statku! — Zwrot na lewo! — rozległ się donośny głos kapitana, który chciał oddalić się od niebezpiecznych wybrzeży. Koestrik spostrzegł także migocące światło latarni morskiej, bodącej na wyspie Gozzo. Trzeba było się cofnąć nie tracąc ani chwili czasu, gdyż przeciwne wichry zerwały się znowu z nieporównaną zapamiętałością. „Ferrato” nie dalej był jak dwie mile od cypla, na którym ukazała się morska latarnia. Kapitan dał rozkaz maszyniście spotęgowania; ale nagle ruch koła ustał, poczem maszyna przestała funkcjonować. Doktór, Piotr i cała załoga, zbiegła się na pokładzie okrętu, przeczuwając jakiś ważny wypadek. I w rzeczy samej zaszła niespodziewana przygoda. Klapa głównej pompy, służącej do sprowadzania powietrza, nie poruszała się wcale, zgęszczacz nie działał, a po kilku uciążliwych obrotach głównego koła dał się słyszeć dziwny huk w kotłach, podczas gdy spodnia maszyna wiosłująca nagle się wstrzymała. Uszkodzonych części niepodobna było natychmiast naprawić. Należało bowiem odszrubować pompę, do czego potrzebaby kilka godzin czasu. Tymczasem za dwadzieścia minut, okręt miotany wiatrem od lądu, mógł być rzucony na skały. — Rozwinąć wszystkie żagle! — zawołał kapitan. W obecnej chwili Koestrik widział jedyny ratunek w płótnach swego okrętu. Załoga zrozumiała go; to też rozkaz wykonano w jednej chwili. Cypel Pescade swoją zręcznością, a Przylądek Matifon olbrzymią siłą, przyczynili się niemało do natychmiastowego spełnienia woli komendanta. Ale pomimo to położenie „Ferrato” stało się, bardzo niebezpiecznem. Parowiec podłużnych kształtów, nie posiadający odpowiedniej szerokości, na wodzie płytkiej, pozbawiony najważniejszego motoru, nie jest zdolnym płynąć przeciw wiatrom albo przynajmniej ukośniej takowe przecinać. W jakich warunkach zniewolony do walki z rozhukanem morzem, musi wkrótce uledz i zostać przewrócony wiatrami. Taki też koniec czekał „Ferrata”. Z wielkiemi trudnościami rozwinięte żagle nie na wiele się przydały, bo statek nie mógł się cofnąć na zachód. Zwolna posuwany burzą ku ukazującym się skałom, zdawał się szukać miejsca, w którem miał zakończyć podróż... Na nieszczęście kapitan Koestrik nie mógł w ciemnościach nocy rozpoznać miejscowości wybrzeży, wiedział on wprawdzie, że kanały North Comino i South Comino, będące z dwóch stron znajdującej się wysepki oddzielają wyspę Gozzo od Malty, ale trzy świetle błyskawic niepodobna było odszukać wejścia, do którego z tych dwóch kanałów, by w niem znaleść schronienie przed tyciącznemi niebezpieczeństwami rozkiełznanych na morzu żywiołów. Jedynie dobrze obeznany z miejscowością marynarz mógł spróbować niebezpieczny manewr. Nie należało się jednak spodziewać, by w tej strasznej atmosferze, wśród mglistej i dżdżystej nocy, odważył się jaki rybak z narażeniem własnego życia, zbliżyć się do statku, skazanego na rozbicie... Nie zważając na nieprawdopodobieństwo ratunku, parowiec wydał alarmujący świst, który jęczące wichry, podczas gdy trzy armatnie strzały zagrzmiały na los szczęścia, wzywając pomocy. Nagle od strony lądu pojawił się w mgle jakiś punkt czarny. Łódź ze spuszczonym żaglem zbliżała się do okrętu. Był to zapewne rybak, który zniewolony burzą, szukał schronienia w malej zatoce Melleah. Tam wraz ze swojem czółnem ukryty w zaciszu skał wspaniałej groty Kalipso; która może współzawodniczyć ze słynną grotą Fingala Hybrydów, usłyszał zapewne rozpaczliwe sygnały. Człowiek ten, z narażeniem życia, nie wahał się iść w pomoc parowcowi o połamanych masztach. On jeden mógł tylko uratować ten statek. Łódź zbliżała się zwolna. Na pokładzie okrętu przygotowano grubą linę, aby ją rzucić rybakowi w odpowiedniej chwili. Tych kilka chwil wyczekiwania zdawały się przedłużać w nieskończoność. Okręt nie był dalej jak sześćdziesiąt sążni od najniebezpieczniejszych raf. Wreszcie lina została rzuconą, ale w tejże samej chwili olbrzymia, piętrząca się fala podniosła w górę i rzuciła ją na boczną ścianę parowca, skutkiem czego rozbiła się w drobne kawałki. Rybak byłby z pewnością utonął, gdyby nie Przylądek Matifon, który lecącego w powietrzu w samą porę uchwycił, a zatrzymawszy go swemi potężnemi rękami, jakby małe dziecko, postawił na pokładzie „Ferrata”. Rybak, nie mówiąc ani słowa, bo czyż był czas po temu? wyskoczył lekko na pomost, ujął ręką koło steru, a w chwili, w której przednia część statku miała się już rozbić o złowrogie skały, zręcznie skręcił i puścił okręt w kanał North Comino, gdzie prądem porwany statek popłynął szczęśliwie dalej. W dwadzieścia minut później „Ferrato” był już przy wschodnich wybrzeżach Malty, gdzie zastano o wiele spokojniejsze morze. Około czwartej godziny rano, gdy pierwszy brzask wschodniej jutrzenki pojawił się na widnokręgu, „Ferrato” płynął kanałem Lavaletty, a wkrótce zarzucił kotwicę w pobliżu nadbrzeża Senglei, gdzie wejście do wojskowego portu. Natenczas doktor Antekritt wszedł na pomost i rzekł, zwróciwszy się do dzielnego chłopca: — Uratowałeś nas, mój przyjacielu!... — Spełniłem tylko mój obowiązek. — Czy jesteś sternikiem? — Nie, jestem rybakiem. — Nazwiskiem? — Luigi Ferrato!